Perfectly of tide
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Une magnifique petite histoire sur la passion de Craig pour la lessive


**Perfectly of Tide**

Traduction de la fiction de Tmcala

.

La lessive rappelait à Craig une période de sa vie où tout n'était pas complètement merdique. Quand il était enfant, avant que son père ne perde son travail, avant que sa mère ne fasse une dépression, Craig aidait toujours à s'occuper du linge. Il triait le blanc des couleurs. Il s'assurait que chaque vêtement était bien à l'endroit (sauf pour les jeans foncés). Il vérifiait que chaque chaussette avait sa jumelle.

Une machine durait un épisode et demi de Red Racer. La mère de Craig déposait toujours les vêtements dans le sèche-linge pour qu'il ne manque pas la fin de sa série, même si c'était un épisode qu'il avait vu dix fois. Quand Red Racer était fini, Craig fonçait dans la buanderie et s'asseyait devant le sèche-linge pour les quarante prochaines minutes, et regardait les vêtements tourner. Émerveillé et apaisé. Il savait que le meilleur était à venir.

_**Maman**! Criait Craig lorsque le sèche-linge sonnait, bien qu'il ne criait jamais. Le brun sautillait sur place, tout excité, attendant que sa mère arrive. Elle sortait tout le linge du tambour et le portait dans le salon.

_**Vite**! Marmonnait Craig tandis qu'il l'a dépassait en courant. Il s'allongeait par terre et elle renversait les vêtements, tous sans exceptions, sur lui.

Craig se roulait dans la chaleur. C'était la meilleure sensation du monde, il est était convaincu. Il prenait une grande inspiration, il aurait voulu pouvoir vivre dans une pile de vêtements fraichement lavés pour toujours. Une endroit chaud et qui sentait le propre. Mais, comme à chaque fois, le tas perdait rapidement sa chaleur. Une chose qui rappelait que, déjà à l'age de Craig, cinq ou six ans, quelque chose comme ça, il n'y avait rien qui ne soit absolument parfait. Il pliait le linge méticuleusement et mieux que sa mère. Il s'assurait que chaque vêtement était bien à l'endroit. Il vérifiait que chaque chaussette avait sa jumelle.

Les années passèrent et les choses devinrent merdiques. La mère de Craig quittait rarement le canapé, Ruby quittait rarement sa chambre. Craig faisait la lessive. Tout le linge. Tout le temps. Plus de maman attentionnée pour transférer le paquet du lave-linge au sèche-linge pour qu'il ne manque pas son épisode de Red Racer. Ce n'était pas la même chose de renverser le linge sur son corps soi-même, mais il le faisait quand même. Il pouvait toujours faire comme s'il vivait dans un monde chaud et qui sentait le propre. Le lessive le rendait heureux. La lessive le calmait. La lessive lui rappelait une mère souriante et magnifique, et un père qui avait un job et qui buvait une seule bière après diner.

Les gens se moquaient toujours de lui lorsqu'il offrait de faire leur lessive. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Craig voulait juste se rapprocher d'eux. La lessive était une chose pleine d'émotions pour lui, presque intime. Il ne plaisantait pas avec la lessive.

Craig avait rencontré Tweek il y a longtemps, à une époque où sa mère faisait encore la lessive. Il avait remarqué que le garçon sentait le propre que bien des années plus tard. Quand Craig a trouvé le courage de lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire sa lessive, cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient amis. Tweek l'a regardé curieusement durant une fraction de seconde et a hoché la tête, en ajoutant que le bruit des machines lui faisait peur.

Il faisait donc sa propre lessive. Et celle de Tweek. Et lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble, ils faisaient la lessive tous les deux. Et lorsqu'ils ont eu des enfants, leurs petits vêtements se sont ajoutés au mélange. Aujourd'hui, Craig renverse le linge sur leur corps, parce qu'ils n'en a plus besoin, et il sourit lorsqu'ils se roulent dans la chaleur.

**End**

* * *

En ce moment je ne suis plus très motivée pour les traductions mais lorsque j'ai lu celle-ci je me suis dite que je devais absolument vous la faire partager tant elle est superbe. Ce que j'aime (en plus du sujet évidemment) c'est l'écriture (volontairement) redondante de l'auteur. Ca enveloppe dans l'histoire comme Craig dans son linge.

A bientôt pour la fin de _You know you're obsessed with SP boys when_...


End file.
